


Preserved Lives

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Lux Foundation Library, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: "Where are we.”“We’re in CAL."
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Katie Russell, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato/Katie Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Preserved Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I had lying about, the idea came from a discussion,

“A thousand years, you won't remember me.”

“Yes, I will. I promise. I will. Ianto. Ianto?...”

“Ianto?” It took Ianto a split second to realise the third call of his name was not from Jack. It took him longer to realise the voice wasn’t coming from above him like Jack’s had, nor was it twinged with the same sadness or fading away. Ianto took even longer to notice he wasn’t collapsed on the cold, unforgiving and frankly horrid looking tiles of the Thames House any more where the 456 had been hidden away in its large tank. At the same time, Ianto noticed his eyes were shut, there was a nice heat on his skin, and he wasn’t exactly dead. Or at minimum, he wasn’t in the endless, gripping darkness he’d been told was awaiting him.

Ianto was almost scared to open his eyes in case he was, in fact, met but the terrifying darkness, that was just waiting for him to man up and take a look, but something reminded Ianto it was something he would have to face eventually, he couldn’t stay like this forever, or he’d be forced to look. So, Ianto plucked up some courage, not as much as he really would have liked to have had but it was enough to guide his eyelids open.

At first, it was blinding, and Ianto wondered if he was seeing God or his pearly white gates that everyone likes to joke or preach about, but then the bright light dimmed as Ianto blinked, his eyes adjusting to it. It was much brighter than Thames House once the emergency lights had gone off, flashing red everywhere. But, he noticed this light was artificial, and he was, in fact, looking directly at the sun, it explained the short moment of vision loss at least but not where he was and how he got here. Ianto glanced away from the sky, noting it was also bright and cloudy, practically a picture perfect day. He took in his surroundings, grass beneath his bare feet and rather soft, not moist or muddied or plastic or dead. He was in the countryside, that was as far as he knew from the fresh scent of nature in the air as well as the lack of the hustle and bustle and noise of the city. Ianto frowned to himself, catching sight of the grand manor house across the grass, one he didn’t recognise, not seeing anyone around it to talk to, to figure out where he was, leaving Ianto at a loss.

“Welcome, Ianto Jones.” Spoke an unfamiliar voice and Ianto spun around quickly, alarmed and tensed ready for danger. However, he came face to face with a young girl and a man in a suit, both people he didn’t know, or didn’t think he knew.

“I, huh… sorry but, who are you and where am I?” He asked, addressing the man who was possibly the girl’s father.

“Don’t worry, you’re in CAL.” The girl answered instead, confusing Ianto just the slightest bit more.

“CAL?” He repeated, having no memory of anything called CAL from his mental archive.

“Charlotte Abigail Lux. That’s my name, I’ll look after you.” Ianto watched her for a bit, shifting uncomfortably and taking an unsettled step back. “You are quite safe here, all of you are.” Charlotte assured.

“All?”

“Yes, you’re not alone, he brought others.” Ianto didn’t have a chance to enquire who “he” was as Charlotte pointed past him, and he turned again, feeling his heart stop and his jaw drop to the floor as he took in who was walking his way steadily.

“Lisa...” Ianto whispered, a lump entering his throat as she smiled at him, wearing a silk, white dress that clung to her and showed off the curves of her frame, Ianto finding her as gorgeous as the day they first met. There was no trace of cyber tech running her image, no marring injuries or brain removed from her head and plonked into that of a pizza delivery girl’#s skull. Just Lisa,  _ his Lisa _ , the one he missed dearly. She stopped a step in front of him and Ianto found himself completely lost of words, sure he wouldn’t be seeing her again, worried that this was certainly some trick. However, he wasn’t in control of his emotions, them building as his breathing picked up - no longer laboured and tainted by the 456’s circus - and tears welling in his eyes. “Lisa.” he repeated, voice quiet and unsteady, and she nodded, outstretching her hand to gently wipe a stray tear, her skin warm and smooth, like how he used to know, rather than harsh and cold thanks to metal that clung to her limbs and body.

“There’s no need to cry, Welshie.” She erased lightly, a hint of a laugh backing up her words and Ianto pressed his hand atop hers, shutting his head and melting into her touch, revelling in that which he had yearned for. A breath later, he opened his eyes back up, finding hers and seeing nothing but adoration in them.

“God, I missed you so much.” Ianto confessed, his voice still wobbly and out of his control. He reached out to pull her closer but he stalled. “Are you definitely really?” He wanted - no, needed to be sure before he let any of his barriers down, not wanting to be hurt again if it were a lie. Lisa didn’t answer, just cupping his face with both hands now and guiding him into a kiss that was soft, meaningful, and undoubtedly real.

“Was that real enough, for you?” Lisa smirked, keeping her hands where they were, their foreheads pressed together. Ianto managed a small nod, relief pouring through him like the flood gates were open, his shoulders relaxing and letting himself enjoy the moment. His arms slipped around Lisa’s waist, content to just stay where they were and just soak up the present after so long without her.

“Oi, tea boy. Others are waiting.” Ianto lifted his head fast, though he kept Lisa in his hold, to see Owen hovering back with Tosh and a blonde lady he didn’t recognise at his side. Ianto’s breathing was stolen yet again, seeing his friends again, alive and well, threatening to tear his emotions out of balance for a second time. Lisa left a sweet peck to his cheek, smiling towards him.

“Go to them.” Was all she said and Ianto nodded slightly, still reluctant to let go of her but eager to greet his friends. His walk was less of a walk and more of a jog, Tosh breaking into a grin and unable to hold back either, meeting him halfway in a large hug that sent them spinning and Tosh giggled, clinging to him. Ianto set her down.

“It’s so good to see you, Ianto.” She beamed and Ianto couldn’t help but feel the same, watching Owen make his way over, leaving the other lady behind with a short kiss. Ianto guessed the woman was Katie, Owen’s ex-fiance, and he was happy that the doctor had someone. “You’re going to have to tell us everything eventually, but we’ll let you settle in first, I know you’ll want to spend more time with Lisa.”

“Thank you.” Owen stopped at her side, hand slipping into Tosh’s and Ianto worked out pretty swiftly that Tosh had someone - in this case two - to keep her company as well. They looked at each other, and he took in the hint of grief in their shared gaze.

“What?” He queried, unable to stop smiling and put a damper to his elated mood, though he could sense the slight change in atmosphere.

“As much as it’s good to see you.” Owen began, chewing on his lip. “You being here means, to put it lightly, you’re dead, mate.” Owen explained, and although it wasn’t sugar coated much like his bedside manner always was, Owen’s tone was gentle and friendly.

“Dead...” Ianto repeated, smiling dropping as he took in the word and thought back to his last moments; Jack pleading to him not to go, not to leave him. A strong punch of guilt hit Ianto, and he took a step back, seeing right through his friend’s concerned expressions. “I left Jack… I left him alone.” Ianto whines, his hand dragging through his hair as everything started to close in on him, feeling the effort to breathe becoming harder and harder and the GUILT crushing down on him. Ianto had done the one thing he swore he would never do; hurt Jack. He would have died in there with him, except Jack would have to wake up alone, no one to hold him and just comfort him after being dragged back from the clutches of death and over the agonising broken shards of glass he always described.

A hand on his arm jolted Ianto back to the present, looking into Owen’s brown eyes, filled with worry and understanding. “I-I left him, Owen.” Was all Ianto could choke out, the doctor nodding and holding him by the biceps.

“I know mate, but you know Jack, resilient as hell.” He tried to comfort and Ianto made a small nod, though he wasn’t completely settled and the guilt not leaving but giving him enough leverage to breathe. Tosh shot him a sad smile before he was enveloped in both their arms, almost collapsing into them and hugging back. The face that he was dead BEGAN to crash down on him and his hold tightened, reasons coming at him thick and fast. He wouldn’t be able to see his family again, no seeing Mic and David grow up, no more early coffee mornings with Jack, late night or midday sex with him, no more dates, no more Moses, no more Myfanwy, he wouldn’t see Gwen’s firstborn, not have any of his own with Jack. It was all gone, his life with Jack gone, just traces of it left behind while he was stuck here for what he guessed was eternity or however long whatever CAL was lasted.

“Where are we.” Ianto asked, clearing his throat and hoping he’d get a better answer from these two. Lisa appeared at his side, hooking her arm around his.

“We’re in CAL, it’s a computer system that was created in the 50th century to embody Charlotte.” Tosh answered and Ianto watched her close, processing that they were not longer in the 21st century. “She was dying and her father wanted to help, creating this. He also created the Lux Foundation Library around it, spanning the whole of the planet, which is what holds the data core at its centre.”

“It holds every copy of every book ever written as well as this virtual reality we are living.” Lisa continued, Tosh nodding in agreement. Owen looked like he had no clue as to what was being said, a doctor of medicine, not technology “We’re maintained by Doctor Moon.” She pointed towards the guy Charlotte was with and Ianto nodded.

“So, we’re kind of dead, but also not?” Ianto followed up.

“Pretty much.” Owen shrugged.

“Who put us here?”

“Dunno, just kind of appeared, though we're not the only ones.”

“Oh?”

“Yep.” Lisa nodded, popping the “p” in a way that made Ianto smile a little, suddenly being dragged away from the others. “I have things to show you  _ and _ we need to catch up, Welshie.”

“Alright, where do you want me to start?“

“How about how you managed to get into Harkness’ pants, huh?”

~~~

Ianto had no idea how long he had been living in CAL’s system by the time Gwen showed up, standing back and letting Rhys be reunited with her, not so dissimilar to how Lisa came to him on his first day. He found he quite liked the virtual reality, even if he had spent a while having a constant existential crisis and questioning all and everything. Lisa and the others, Ianto had met River who seemed to know the Doctor closely, had been wonderfully accepting and helpful, letting him adjust in time. Then it had been Rhys’ turn, and now it would be Gwen’s, but Ianto was sure she’d like it here. He left Lisa’s side, bringing Gwen into his embrace after everyone else had had their reunions.

“You look good for coming on eighty-eight years.” Ianto joked with a smirk and Gwen laughed along with him, smacking his arm. She might have been eighty-eight, but CAL had reverted Gwen - and Rhys too - back to the last age Ianto knew her as.

“Hush you.” Gwen ordered friendly, then adjusted the lapels of his white suit to distract herself for a moment. He knew the last time she had seen him would have been after he had died “You look good too, Ianto.”

“You know, things were never quite the same without you.” Gwen told him after they had lapsed into a smooth silence.

“Rhys told us Jack left for a bit, after Steven and… and me.” Ianto muttered, having been a little disheartened about finding that out but ultimately not being able to blame the immortal man, having lost a lot more than his lover to save the Earth. Gwen just nodded, looking like she was going to say something else but though against it, Ianto found he didn’t want to pry, letting her go back to Rhys. He could ask about Anwen later, returning to Lisa who held her hand out for him to take, her other arm around her swollen middle, the two sharing a chaste kiss while Rhys led Gwen to the manor, talking avidly.

~~~

Jack wasn’t sure where he’d ended up after spilling his final secret to the Doctor which he knew would spur on a lot of bad as well as good events, it was necessary. He left behind the sweet and loyal Novice Hame with Martha, who had yet to meet the younger him after getting to the end of the Universe, in the year 5,000,000,053. Jack had never properly died like this before, normally just entering the darkness before leaving it again, after an unpredictable amount of time. Not knowing if he would wake up this time, Jack found he was floating in silence and coldness… Until there was a voice, distance.

“Jack!”

No matter how far away it was, Jack recognised it immediately, a voice he adored closely that belonged to a man he swore never to forget, and a man he hadn’t seen for so long. It hurt to admit, even after his promises and oaths, the man had slipped a little, there were things he hadn’t been able to recall, scents, touches, things that made the man himself. But now things were coming back to him, slotting in between his newest memories, which there were many, having lived for billions of years and seen almost too much. The voice called again, closer this time and Jack realised the cold had stopped freezing him, he was no longer floating in nothingness, and there was something yanking him up.

“Come on Jack, open your eyes.” The vice was encouraging, one Jack was willing to obey without question. Chilly, but not an uncomfortable temperature, and delicate skin pressed to his cheek and another carded through hair he hadn’t had for over many millennials. His body - assuming he had a proper one again - was slow at responding, but he tried his best, wanting to open his eyes yet finding them as uncooperative as the rest of him. The voice kept talking, soothing him but not pushing him to hurry, there was no immediate danger, no urgent need to be up and alert, telling Jack he could take all the time he needed and some part of him knew the voice would wait for him.

Over time, whether it was minutes or years, Jack gained all feeling back, now knowing he wasn’t the large head form he had taken up by accident, a con Jack had fallen for, believing if he drank this potion he had brought, his immortality would be cured but all it did was kill off his body and force him to evolve into the head faster than evolution usually worked. He had taken up the alias as The Face of Boe, ashamed of himself for falling for such a con and making his life worse than it already was, even if he had managed to create his own race and bore children - don’t ask him how, Jack didn’t know - and end up saving the people stuck in the gridlock of New New York. However, now he had his body back, Jack was elated, finally forcing his eyes open.

It hurt at first, the bright surroundings causing a burning sensation in his eyes but a shape moved, blocking the light from above. The shape was blurry, Jack having to blink over and over again before he even got close to being about to see who it was but a more than happy grin broke out on his face as he recognised that it was a face and who it belonged to. Gorgeous as ever, Ianto Jones loomed over him, featured pulled together in a caring expression.

"Looks like I made it to Heaven, after all." Jack croaked out, frowning at how horrid and scratchy his voice was, yet that didn't stop him. Jack's frown morphed into a smirk. "And who are you?"

"Someone who's been waiting very patiently for you." Ianto smiled, thumb stroking his cheek. Jack hummed slightly, having to turn his face away to clear his throat but finding his chest warmed by Ianto's words.

"Worth the wait, I hope?"

"Definitely." Ianto then helped Jack sit up, who took in the white shirt the Welshman was dressed in, noticing that Ianto wasn't exactly the Ianto he had lost. He was older, a faint stubble on his jaw with the slight babyish look gone but no less handsome, Jack was willing to say he was even better looking. Aged like fine wine, Ianto had. Jack lightly touches his knuckles to Ianto's cheek, admiring the view.

"You are real, right, because I don't want to get used to this view only to lose it." Jack laughed although it was half-hearted, and he knew Ianto knew it was to hide his real feelings. Jack just didn't want to be abandoned again.

"Yes, I'm real." Jack took a second to look Ianto over properly, reaching himself that he was there before tugging the Welshman closer, burying his face in Ianto's shoulder. Emotions that had previously been locked away make an appearance again, racking Jack's body as Ianto held him, his arms secure and rocking Jack just a little to help sooth him. He didn't tell Jack to calm down or to stop crying, just reminding him that things were okay and that Ianto was there for him. It was something that the Captain had missed more than ever, most lovers after Ianto less kind and never really understood Jack like his Ianto had.

“Where the hell are we then, because this definitely is not the darkness that greets me every time I died.” Jack said once he had calmed down and Ianto squeezed his arm.

"I'm sure Tosh will gladly explain everything to you."

"Tosh?" Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and Ianto nodded.

"We're all here."

"You are?" Ianto nodded again and Jack felt impossibly more elated. “Can I see them?”

“Of course, they’re waiting for us.” Ianto then led Jack from where they stood towards a house he didn’t recognise, though Jack supposed he wouldn’t recognise much wherever they were. They moved though a grand corridor towards a side room, where docile chatter floated from and Jack suddenly felt like a child waiting to see the presents under the Christmas tree, squeezing Ianto’s hand as he sipped through the open door. The room was a mix of modern and old but definitely homely, especially with the group of people sitting inside it. He spotted Owen and Tosh first, cuddled together with a blonde lady he recognised to be Katie, Owen’s late - thought Jack told himself they were all “late” in a sense - fiance, Gwen and Rhys were in the corner, and the first to spot them was a coloured woman holding a bundle in her arms and it took Jack a moment to register who it was, body no longer marred and melted with cybernetic components and mind completely human. It was Lisa, Jack realised Ianto had finally been reunited with his Lisa and a small, selfish part of his mind wondered if Ianto wanted him any more, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that as everyone soon noticed they’d arrived. Jack then grinned

“Hey, kids. Did’ya miss me?“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
